Talk:Bully Wiki
Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 *Archive4 List of featured articles By date *Jimmy Hopkins (August 11, 2008 - August 20) *Algernon Papadopoulos (August 20 - August 28) *Damon West (August 28 - September 10) *Lola Lombardi (September 10 - September 20) *Bif Taylor (September 20 - October 1) *Russell Northrop (October 1 - October 10) *Dr. Crabblesnitch (October 10 - October 21) *Constantinos Brakus (October 21 - November 1) *Gary Smith (November 1 - November 14) *Miss Danvers (November 14 - November 26} *Trent Northwick (November 26 - December 15) *Tad Spencer (December 15 - December 23) *Christmas is Here (December 23 - December 31) *Ted Thompson (December 31 - January 19, 2009) *Karl Branting (January 19 - January 28) *Pinky Gauthier (January 28 - February 9) *Hal Esposito (February 9 - February 21) *Eunice Pound (February 21 - March 1) *Wade Martin (March 1 - March 15) *Edgar Munsen (March 15 - April 1) *Bullworth Academy (April 1 - April 21) *Bob (April 21 - May 4) *Pete Kowalski (May 4 - May 19) *Christy Martin (May 19 - June 5) *Melvin O'Connor (June 5 - June 28) *Mr. Hattrick (June 28 - July 22) *Preppies (July 22 - August 7) *Pedro De La Hoya (August 7 - August 20) *Johnny Vincent (August 20 - September 7) *Seth Kolbe (September 7 - September 28) *Zoe Taylor (September 28 - October 18) *Mandy Wiles (October 18 - October 29) *Halloween (October 29 - November 3) *Bullying (November 3 - November 16) *Earnest Jones (November 16 - November 30) *Derby Harrington (November 30 - December 18) *Christmas is Here (December 18 - December 28) *Gurney (December 28 - January 15, 2010) *Ms. Philips (January 15 - February 1) *Tom Gurney (February 1 - February 15) *Fatty Johnson (February 15 - March 5) *Melody Adams (March 5 - March 23) *Jocks (March 23 - April 15) *Vance Medici (April 15 - May 6) *Juri Karamazov (May 6 - May 20) *Townies (May 20 - June 10) *Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival (June 10 - June 25) *Mihailovich (June 25 - July 11 ) *Jimmy Hopkins (July 11 - 30 July) *Thad Carlson (July 30 - August 19 ) *Clint (aka Henry) (August 19 - By category Note that any article with no picture is ineligible to be featured. *6 (out of 6) Main Characters *4 (out of 7) Bullies *4 (out of 9) Jocks (5 of 10 if you count Bob as a Jock) *5 (out of 9) Nerds *4 (out of 9) Preppies *4 (out of 9) Greasers *4 (out of 9) Townies *5 (out of 14) Non-Clique Students *6 (out of 6) Clique Leaders *2 (out of 4) Prefects *2 (out of 7) Non-Teacher Faculty *2 (out of 10) Teachers *2 (out of 5) Little Kids *1 (out of 25) Townsfolk *1 (out of 6) Deleted Characters *2 (out of 75) Missions *2 (out of ??) Locations *3 (out of 8) Cliques Discussion Derby is now featured (or will be once I get done updating the main page). After this we should try to get some sort of Christmas themed article as featured. Mc (talk) 18:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :After Gurney, one of the Bullies will be featured, they have not been featured for some time now. Dan the Man 1983 03:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well we featured Ms Phillips instead. After her if we want to do a Bully then, it should be Davis I think. After Davis, maybe Fatty. I just did a big rewrite and cleanup on his article and it looks good I think. Mc (talk) 07:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Davis or Tom would do. That was a good re-write on Fatty, article looks much better. He is a definate. Dan the Man 1983 12:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna feature Tom. He has such a small role that there's not much could be added to his article, I think there's plenty of room for improving Davis'. So Tom, and then Fatty in 2 weeks. Mc (talk) 17:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fatty is now added. After him I suggest a clique to be featured again. Dan the Man 1983 17:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is time we thought about a new featured article, since the Jock have been up for nearly 3 weeks. Any suggestions? Dan the Man 1983 14:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I myself suggest a Greaser, none of them have not been feature for a while. Dan the Man 1983 14:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I went ahead and got Vance ready to post. I didn't go for posting Peanut and Norton cos we don't really agree how to write about the whole 2nd in command thing and I don't like either of those articles that much right now. Vance's on the other hand looks pretty good, and there's more to say about him than Lefty and Lucky. Mc (talk) 20:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) New featured article, Townies. Mc (talk) 01:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Past two choices have been good. After the Townies, I suggest another mission page, or something that is not a character. Dan the Man 1983 15:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Added one of the Townsfolk for a change, since none of them have been featured. Dan the Man 1983 19:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thad has been added as featured article, Jeff you make the decision on the next one. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Clint aka Henry added. Next article should be a teacher I think. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, what teacher were you thinking? Dan the Man 1983 18:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Galloway has not been featured yet, which does suprise me, since he is most fans favourite teacher along with Ms. Phillips. Dan the Man 1983 18:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Message to all. Now that we have achievements on this wiki, DO NOT DO STUPID EDITS just to get your points up. Dan the Man 1983 14:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'd also like to add: Do not get to competetive, this is to congratulate editors for their good edits, not a big huge competition. JennyVincent 14:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. I have already had one complaint about this. Dan the Man 1983 15:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really? Where, out of curiousity? JennyVincent 15:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait, nevermind. JennyVincent 15:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha, just some editor complaining about not getting a certain badge. Dan the Man 1983 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, ok. JennyVincent 16:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC)